The Conspiracy
by Anti-social-psyche
Summary: This is a story for Rosalie because she is horribly under credited. Inside of her head, everything revolves around Rosalie. She is in control and she is the superior. After a tragic accident causes Rosalie to move back to Washington with her mother and twin sister, she goes on a mission establishing herself as alpha and taking what she wants . Rated M for sex and crude language.
1. The Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This story is a remake of the story that we published on this site a couple years ago. We never finished it and half-way through we realized that we wanted to go back an edit it.**

**We feel like that we've come a long way with our writing and we just want our stories to be constructed to the best of our abilities. So leave a comment if you like it, and tell us if you want more.**

**Readers are the best inspiration.**

**And if you've read this story when we first published it, tell us if you think we've improved with our writings.**

**Thanks xoxoxo**

**NAUTICA AND NADIYAH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**~5 YEARS PRIOR~**

"I love you baby girl."

The voice of the man that I love speaks to me. This is the one of those special nights when he comes to share my bed with me. He has ruined any chances of me falling asleep now, but I allow this disturbance because this man is one of the reasons that reality is so much better than dreaming.

"Can I show you how much I love you?"

The lids to my eyes fall shut. I am laying on my side towards the right end of the bed and I can feel him behind me. There is something firm pressing into the lower region of my back. This is something that I know he wants to give me to me and I will accept his love in any form.

"Show me." I whisper, soft and butterfly like. I say this to him in a challenging way. Only because I want him to show me so badly.

He loves me. I know he does.

Hands are sliding up my night gown, leaving a warmth on every single piece of skin that his fingertips graze. I wear no bra to sleep. He's excited to explore my body. He never gets tired of me because he loves me.

"Baby, you're beautiful." His words warm me more than the temperature of his body heat does. I feel a smile flitting across my mouth, until his lips kisses that smile right off of my face. I cling to him and throw myself into the gesture. I want to surrender my body to him and show him how much I appreciate him. "Can I love you now?"

"Please." I say, barely audible to myself. There is nothing separating me from him under my nightgown. I am completely bare. "I've been waiting for you all day."

"You've been waiting for me?" There is a rustling of clothes behind me. In the next few seconds he sheds the barrier of fabric that is between us, and then he presses himself against me. My body shudders with a delight that I can't quite explain. He is the only man that has ever made me feel this way. "You've been waiting for me to love you?"

My head moves. It is the only thing I can do when his hands start to explore underneath my gown again. He slides his fingers against the dampness between my thighs and I have to sink my teeth into my lips to keep from making any noise. My mother is asleep down the hallway and I do not want to wake her up. If she catches this man inside of my bed we both will get into trouble.

There is another part of his body that he slides against me. It is the part of his body that he loves to connect us with. He fills me with something more than warmth when he pushes himself into me. I fall slack against his chest. The intrusion of thrill and pleasure is almost too intense on my part and he hasn't even began to move within me yet.

"Christ, Princess." His voice has changed. There is a passion within his tone that makes me surrender even more. I've never heard him speak with this kind of passion whenever he converses with anybody else. I know that I am his special girl. I am perfect. "You're way too perfect. So good."

"Tell me that you love me." I demand, an effort of voice through a short panting. My body begins to tremble as soon as he begins to lose his way inside. "Please. I want to hear you tell me."

"Oh, Rosalie." I have never heard another man pronounce my name with such husk. I love this strong, protective man. I shiver from the mere thought of him. "I love you so much."

My father loved me. I know he did.

**~PRESENT DAY 2011~**

For most of my life I have felt like I've been reading from a script. It's almost like every thing that has to do with the plans for my life were already made for me the moment that I was welcomed into this world. Things were dictated for me, choices made that were never mine to begin with, and decisions that I could never take a part of were pulled so far out of my reach.. I've always felt like I've been controlled.

I used to have two loving parents. Everyone starts out with two. They met in high school and had two babies out of wedlock. They spent the younger years of their lives trying to raise two rowdy, twin girls to the best of their abilities. Then they fell out of love like every middle-aged couple does when they realize that the only thing they have in common is their interrelated genetics that belong to their offspring. I was the element of paste that held them together for as long as they were married, and I think my mother might have come to resent me for that fact.

My father showered his favorite little girl with the type of attention that any kid would love to receive. He always gave me everything that my mother would not. He always loved me in a way that we knew he could never love my mother or my twin sister. The wedge that continued to grow between them prompted their inexplicable divorce. It took place the summer that Carmen and I turned thirteen. It was not a messy legal ordeal. They did not hate each others guts or wish the worst upon each other's fates. My parents separated on terms that were friendlier than most people going through a divorce could part on. There was hurt in their hearts but definitely not hatred.

My father agreed to let my mother keep the house that they worked so hard to turn into a home, he let her keep the car that he bought for her after their honeymoon, and the dogs that were both of their babies before their twin girls ever were.

The only thing that he wanted in return was to keep full custody of his favorite little girl. I have no doubts in my heart that my father cared about both of his daughters, but I also have absolutely no doubts about the fact that he cared for one of the golden haired twins a little bit more that the other.

My father loved me. I know he did.

My darling mother seemed to have little to no qualms about the negotiations that my father laid upon the table for her. She agreed to keep her house, car, and other daughter with the condition that my father got to take me to New York with him. This was one of the many decisions that were made for me without even the slightest thought of my consent.

I loved my father but I may have not chosen to go with him if I'd been given a choice. It was hard for me as a thirteen years old child to leave behind the life and family that had been familiar to me since I was born, but it did not take long for me to become settled and used to the road that my new life had taken me on. My father found an accountant job in Rochester, New York where the two of us resided in a more upscale condominium. I was showered with all of the gifts that I could ever ask for and given more than enough freedom to be my own person. My father taught me to do whatever my heart desired because life was too short to not be enjoying yourself.

He showed me how much he loved everyday, and there were no restrictions for us with my mother and sister not being around.

I was a beautiful child. I realized that fact as soon as I was able to understand what a compliment meant. People in town used to tell my mother and father that Carmen and I were the cutest little things that they'd ever seen. We were precious blond-haired angels with gorgeous blue eyes and rosy cheeks. I was twelve years old when my father started to really notice how beautiful I was. I remember that I would see him watching me from time to time, in a way that was different from how he watched my sister or my mother. He would study me with a thoughtful contemplation. It was almost shy in a way. As if he was ashamed to be thinking about his little girl as if she were a grown women. I always knew that he wanted something from me. Something that I would not hesitate to give him. I just did not know what that something could possibly be.

Until he crawled into bed with me one night...

I remember being confused as he whispered in my ear about how badly he wanted me. I could smell a distinctly pungent aroma of the foul drink that he loved to consume all over his breath, but I was much too trusting to allow myself to feel fearful of the man that I loved so much. Carmen was asleep in the bed across from me and mother was just a few doors down the hallway so he had to be very quiet and quick with his explaining.

I was not a naive child. I knew what sexual intercourse was. My mother and father did not try to keep our ears innocent. Carmen and I were beautiful and well-developed for our tender ages. There were men that purposely mistook us for teenagers on plenty of occasions and boys that didn't even really know what they wanted from us who liked to gather our attention from time to time. We were about nine when my parents threw "the birds and the bees" tactics out of the window. They taught us about fucking and making love, it was never something that we were told not to do but something that we were advised to do when we were sure that we were ready.

I don't think that I was quite ready when my father pulled my panties away from me that night, but that decision had not been mine to make.

I do not hate my father for the painful intrusion that he caused me when he made love to me that first night. He gladly took my virginity away from my grasp and I knew exactly what was happening while it was happening. I never said no or tried to stop him because when I looked at his face while he was moving within me I could tell just how much he truly did love me.

It was not rape in my eyes...

My father loved me. I know he did.

His nightly visits were not frequent when we lived together with my mother and Carmen. There was way too much of a risk of getting caught and I did not want my sister to know what was going on between my father and I. I just knew that she would get jealous and try to tell my mother. I would not have her ruining something so special to me. Eventually, the painful sensation began to fade away and become replaced with a feeling that no words can possibly describe. I began to crave that pleasure that only my father could instill me with. I fell in love with the connection so much that I'd started to sought him out myself. Seduction was an action that I'd become quite accustomed to when I realized that it was the easiest way to lead my father into giving me what I'd wanted.

My mother never found out.

I remember not quite being satisfied during the time that my father and I were residing in New York. My father met a women who worked with him at the firm shortly after getting settled into the new job. She was a phenomenal red-head and her eyes were the most piercing of greens that I'd ever seen. It was the first and only time in my life that I'd encountered the feeling of jealousy. I found her crinkled red hair resting on his pillows and her silk panties inside of his drawers. A distance grew between my father and I as he grew closer to the lady that took over my role in the house.

I hated her as much as one person could possibly hate someone. I wanted to be her.

I watched her movements and the way that she interacted with my father. I took note of the clothes that she wore and the way that her makeup was done. I tried to transform myself into her clone for him but he still would not give me the attention that I wanted so desperately. He decided that what I needed in my life was a role-model women figure.

It was not my choice.

I started high school when I was fifteen and I was more lonely that I had ever been in my life. My father and new mother were hardly ever around the house. They found solace in each other and painted themselves a happy picture in which I was not apart of. I felt unwanted and deadly, almost as if I could no longer live without the love and affection of my father. I needed his physical gratification and the aches that were left between my thighs whenever he was finished with me. I craved his pleasure like an addict, unbeknownst of the fact that he was not the only person that could give me that fix.

Boys watched me everywhere I went. They worshiped the floor that my feet walked upon. I was the girl inside of every teenager's desires and I was not unaware of this fact. I used it to my advantage. High school was like a candy store to me. It was filled to the brim with several of different choices. I felt powerful for the first time in my life with the way that I could decide who I wanted to take home with me or what I wanted to do with my body. I made the decisions, and choices, and I dictated the aspects of my life.

Boys began to flock to me because they wanted me and girls wanted to be me so they started to gravitate towards me as well. I got showered in the type of attention that I loved so much. My name was known and loved, I was in control for once.

The one thing that I hate more than being controlled is not having any control. I swore to myself that I would never be put into a submissive position ever again. I would use what I had to get whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, and that's just what I did in New York.

Until my father got himself killed in a car accident on my seventeenth birthday...

That was three weeks ago and it's been roughly three weeks since I've gotten my ass shipped back to Washington to live with my mother and sister. Things sure have changed over the last four years. I miss my father, I love him with all of my heart, but it's time for me to get over it and live my life.

~~~~CONSPIRACY

"Rosa!" I do not turn to face the person that is standing in the doorway of my room. I continue to apply the mascara on my eyelashes, glancing at her briefly through the full-sized mirror that is attached to my vanity table. "Are you almost ready to start heading out? We don't want you to be late for your first day of school."

I am irritated for more than one reason at the moment. The first thing that has made me want to rip my sister's platinum blond hair out of her pretty little head is the fact that she came barging into my room without the curteousy of knocking before entering, we haven't seen each other in years and I can already tell that her presence is going to annoy the hell out of me. I value solitude and privacy almost over anything else in life. That is something that she is going to have to get used to if she wants to survive inside of this house with me.

The second thing that has put a damper on the day that hasn't even fully begun yet, is the fact that she is already so bubbly and it is only seven in the morning. I am definitely not a morning person. In fact, I can be a down right bitch in the mornings if I am being completely honest with myself.

"Let's get two things straight Carmen." I set my tube of mascara down and move onto my lip gloss. I want to nip this behavior of hers in the bud. I think she needs to be aware of how things are going to work around here now that I am back home. This is not her sanctuary any longer. I am in control now. "In order for us to coexist in this house together you need to know what you are allowed to do around me and what you must refrain from doing in order to not get your fragile little feelings hurt. Are you ready to listen?"

"Um yeah. I guess." I like the look of apprehension on her face. It tells me that she is intimidated of me in some sort of way.

"First off, do not call me Rosa. Ever. I hate that fucking nickname." I watch my reflection in the mirror as I talk to my sister, a smile lifts onto my lips in appreciation. I look way too beautiful to be true. "And if you don't want to see the ugly side of me, you'd better knock on my door before waltzing your way inside of here. My irritation level is at a four right now. You don't want to see me get to a ten."

"Sure." She says, nodding her head. Not quite knowing what she can possibly say to that. "I am sorry. I'm just so used to walking right in."

"It's fine." I offer her a smile through the mirror, before releasing my hair out of the confines of it's ponytail and standing to face her. I watch her mouth drop in the next second as she takes in my appearance. I find a slight amusement in the way that her eyes widen at the sight of me. We are identical twins but the two of us are absolutely nothing alike. "How do I look Carmen?"

"Oh Rosalie, the dean is going to give you shit for tampering with your uniform."

I was beyond devastated when my mother came to me last week with the news that I'd be attending the same pretentious private school that Carmen has been going to since her freshmen year. I was even more devastated when I was told that I'd have to wear an uniform to attend this school, and the dress code is not exactly what I would call flattering.

When my mother brought me the uniform last week I decided that I could try to tweak the dress code a bit to my liking. The girls were expected to wear navy blue bottoms which could not be pants. The rule book did not say that the bottoms had to be limited to the pencil skirt that my mother had purchased for me. In my mind there could be endless variations made to this rule.

I could work with plaid skirts, pleated skirts, skorts, shorts, rompers, and even tutus if they were the correct color at least.

The shirts were to be either white polos or white button downs and there were to be some sort of accessory worn around the neck. The dress code did not say that the shirts had to be a particular brand or style. I had plenty of shirts that could be worn as a substitute to the one my mother had presented to me.

The shoe and jacket policy was not clear to me. I did not have an interest in that one whatsoever. I had decided that I would just wear whatever shoes and jackets that I felt like wearing and then see who had a problem with it or not.

Today, I decide that I want to make a statement on my first day at this new school. I want to feel the heat of the all the boy's gazes lingering on me as I strut down the hallways with the type of confidence that only someone as bold as me could have.

I opt for the white Hollister polo that my father had purchased for me in New York, which I pair with the navy blue neck bow my mother got me. I feel daring today so for my choice of bottoms I decide that my navy pettiskirt will be great for making the statement I am going for. The skirt is high-waisted which does wonders for the curves that accentuate my hips. Under my skirt I have on black tights that are patterned with dark blue roses. For my shoes I go with my favorite Louis Vuitton platform wedges. I look like a man eater that has just stepped off of a runway during fashion week in Paris. It's absolutely perfect.

"I think I'll take my chances." I am not afraid of facing the dean or any other authority figure of that matter. I have learned that my looks and charming charisma can get me a lot of places that I want to be. A swish of my skirt in the right direction wouldn't hurt much either. I'm sure that I have a few sexy tricks up my sleeve to make the dean see things my way somehow.

I view my sister with a disapproval that is evident on my facial expression, and this is because she wears her uniform exactly to the tee. She does not behold the same kind of sexiness that radiates from within me; which is crazy since we practically have the same everything. My hair is longer, thicker, and not the pale blond color that it used to be. I dyed my hair honey blond last year because I think it makes me look more exotic. I am a smidge bit thicker than her around the waist area. She is petite where I am curvy but she definitely has the potential to be a bombshell if she wanted to.

"Nice loafers." I quip, mocking the precise of her outfit.

A pink tint fills the inside of her cheeks as she looks down at her feet, no one likes to feel inadequate. "Thanks."

"What were you saying about being late for school? Are you ready to go or something?" I look at her thoughtfully, tilting my head to the side as I witness the unease making its way across her face. Carmen is uncomfortable around me for reasons that I can only imagine. "You're driving us there right?"

"Yeah, um are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I retrieve my tote bag off of my bed and follow her downstairs.

My mother is not home this morning. She works as a chef at a restaurant in downtown Port Angeles. Carmen tells me that she barely sees our mother throughout the week days. This is good news to me. I don't need my mother acting like a bossy bitch if I decide to bring a few boys home with me after school. There is nothing more I hate than someone trying to tell me what the fuck to do.

During the ride in Carmen's flashy, little BMW, I take in the sights of Washington. Everything is still as green and unattractively wet as it was when I left. I think I sort of like the naturistic feel of this place though. Something about the vast expanse of trees and fields make it feel peaceful here. It's a little too quiet for my liking but then again, there aren't many people here to find their selves lost in my business.

The school is located about twenty minutes away from where we live and I am glad that we are not reduced to riding the school bus. It probably would have taken way longer to arrive at our destination and today I am anxious to get where we're going.

I realize about halfway there that I am not impressed with the ostentatious theme that this part of town tries to shove down its residents throats. The houses are significantly larger and more extravagant than the houses that ordain the streets of our own neighborhood. The school is pushed back against the scenery of an unhinged forest. The building looks like an ancient cathedral. It's about four stories high and constructed out of an old red-dusted brick. The windows are all made out of stainless glass, with religious paraphernalia ingrained into the bases of design. Overall, the school oozes with pretentiousness and I am just so ready to show how unpretentious I really am.

We pull into the parking lot with our top rolled down and Carmen is blasting some kind of overrated Britney Spears song. Their are eyes following our entrance from the second our tires hit the gravel at the beginning of the entry gate until we are snuggly parked between a yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo. This town is small and practically one of the only places I've been where everyone knows just about everyone. There is no such thing as privacy around Forks. In a small town like this, gossiping is the only way to bring excitement into the dreariness of life. Gossip travels quickly around here.

I know that all of my new classmates had heard about my return, probably before I even realized that I'd be returning here. They all knew that Carmen Hale had a twin sister that lived in Florida and they all knew that I would be gracing them with my presence today, but they did not know that none of them were quite ready for what I was about to bring to the table.

I step out of the car with my ray bans on and a confident smirk is adorning the corners of my mouth. There are two types of people in this parking lot. There are the ones with insecure eyes that try not to look conspicuous as they ogle me, and there are the jealous ones that stare at me with bold, judgmental eyes. I invite both forms of attention because I love it. I thrive off of it. I'm not afraid to look my speculators inside of their eyes because I see the same thing every time. Right before they get uncomfortable under the scrutiny of my gaze, they show me just how desperately they wished that they could be like me.

"Let me see your schedule again Rosalie." Carmen requests nicely, we have made it inside of the school building by this point. She's shown me to my locker which has conveniently been placed directly beside hers. "I want to check and see how many classes we have together again."

I hand over the crumpled piece of paper that I stuffed in my bag last week. I took one glance at it and rendered it unimportant. My main concern here is not about the classes that I'll be taking, but who I will find in those classes to entertain my interests. My eyes follow the trek of every person that walks past me. From behind the dark lenses of my sunglasses, these people do not know that I am formulating plans of seduction in my head. I have made up at least three scenarios of pulling one of these delicious boys into the janitor's closet with me.

"Hey Carmen." My head turns at the same exact time as my sister's does. My name was not called but the voice that speaks to get my sister's attention appeals to me. It is male and youthful. It matches the description of the body that approaches us so joyfully this morning. "How are you today?"

I look at my sister briefly and I am not surprised by what I witness. Her eyes are bashful as they look down to her feet, a blond strand of hair is tucked behind her ear, and when she looks up it is under the thick fringes of her curly eyelashes. Flirtation does not go by unnoticed to me. That is why I take into account the easy smile that he flashes her when she blushes.

"I'm fine this morning." She nods her head, and remembers that I am standing next to her. "Mike this is my twin sister Rosalie that I have been telling you about."

His name is Michael and I decide that it fits him to the tee. He is the all-american boy that lives next door to your neighbor or something. He has shaggy sandy brown hair that has been streaked with blond highlights. His eyes are a light, clear blue and his body is average in height and build. He is safely handsome but a bit boring by my standards.

When I reach out my hand to greet him, I decide that I will fuck his brains out if Carmen ever does anything to piss me off. "I've heard a lot of great things about you Rosalie. I am sorry about your loss. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I reply politely, I do not want to startle him yet. But it does not escape my attention when he allows his eyes to rake over my form. I can tell that he likes what he sees. "And thank you for the condolences. I appreciate it."

He nods his head, blue eyes fighting not to take another look at my body. I want to tell him that his desire is welcomed in every form, shape, and way. But since Carmen is standing beside me, I don't say anything.

"What classes do you have this semester?" He decides to ask, his curiosity is laced with something that is not completely nonchalant. I do not have to wonder why he is interested in knowing if we may have any classes together because I know that he is interested in me. He might think that my sister is cute and sweet but I'm something exciting. If that doesn't draw in the opposite sex then my sex appeal sure will.

"Carmen is looking over my schedule now." We both turn to look at her. "Read my classes aloud to me one more time."

"You have English for your first class, advanced algebra, government, then you have 1st lunch."

"What about the second half of the day?" I inquire, I don't know where any of these classes could possibly be at in this humongous building but I'm surely not afraid to ask a sexy boy for help with directions.

"Then you have bio-chem, personal fitness, and French." Carmen smiles and hands me back the piece of paper. "We have government, biology, and lunch together."

"I have English first hour. I can show you how to get there." Mike suggests politely, there is nothing shady about his friendliness. Carmen does not know that he is being so nice to me because he's already imagining how I will look inside of his bed without any clothes on, he probably doesn't even know why he is so drawn to me. I have that affect on people. It is called being Rosalie.

"That sounds great." I accept his offer. He is not anything spectacular but I know that he must have some friends that I'll be interested in. "Let's go there before the bell rings."

"Okay guys." Carmen bids us a goodbye and she tells me that she'll see me in third block. "See you at lunch Mike."

Mike and I walk through the crowds of people that are cluttered along both sides of the hallway. The chaos of bodies is exciting to me. I can't quite stop myself from taking in all of the sights.

Along the way, I get a little bit curious. "So Mike, how long have you known my sister?"

"Oh, the two of us have been friends since Freshmen year." He tries to sound casual, as if he has never thought about having his way with her. "She is a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she is." I nod my head in agreement. His statement is true. Carmen is nice and cute, but that is all that she is. There is nothing about her that jumps out and grabs my attention. She fades into the background which is something that I absolutely refuse to do. "Do you guys hang out a lot?"

"Well, she is best friends with my cousin Tanya. Since Tanya is the cheer leading captain she gets invited to all of the parties worth going to and she usually brings Carmen along with her."

"But you guys have never just hung out one on one?" There is a bit of a suggestiveness laced throughout the tone of my voice. I do this on purpose because I want to witness the predictability of Mike's reaction.

"We're not dating or anything." He clarifies, wide eyes and with a small chuckle. "We're just good friends. That is all we've ever been."

"Oh." That is all I offer because I can see right through him. He is like glass and my scrutiny is like a laser.

"Here it is." He says, once we stop in front of a decent sized class room. I can peer inside of the door and see that a few students have already arrived. The teacher is an older looking lady but she has a peaceful face. This class looks like it'll be kind of boring but I am glad that I won't have to work hard. English is one of my best subjects. "I'll introduce you to Mrs. Dwyer."

Mike does just that and Mrs. Dwyer welcomes me into her classroom and to the school like I know most of my teachers will do today. It is standard protocol and a part of their jobs, but I know that really I am just another body to them.

She shows me to my seat and class begins promptly three minutes later. I am right about my assumption. This class is dry. The students all take their own individual turns looking at me. I am the shiny new toy that they all find so fascinating but none of them have the guts to approach me and I find that very disappointing.

My second hour is just the same and by time I get to my third hour I am desperate to see something that I like. Carmen invites me to sit beside her and her other two friends at their pod. I am greeted by a pretty brunette named Jessica Stanley. I can feel a sort of snobbish aura radiating around her. Her presence is meant to be dominating but she is only intimidating to a person like my sister. She compliments me on my outfit but with a sort of mocking undertone. I know that inside she wishes that she would have had the guts to try and pull this one off, but instead of speaking my thoughts I simply smile at her. I am not going to show them how much of a bitch I can be until one of them gives me a reason to.

The other girl that greets me is Tanya Denali. She is every bit of conceited that I imagined the cheer leading captain would be. She is beautiful with spiraling curls in the shade of a sleek strawberry blond. Her skin is fair and opaque but it matches her demeanor well. She looks like she'd be cold if you touched her. Her lips are full and plump, painted pink with a scented lip gloss and her eyes are lined perfectly with the dark tint of an ice colored eye liner. She is like frost and I already consider her as someone that I'd have to knock down a few paces. Everything is so precise on her that it makes me wonder what she is trying to hide underneath that perfection. She is polite when she greets me. She alludes massive amounts of pseudo self confidence. I can tell that she is somehow higher in social status than Jessica and my sister. I like her for now.

After being seated, greeted, and asked the standard questions by Carmen's friends; I unpack my bag to get ready for this class. I see that there is nothing special or even remotely note-worthy inside of this class.

However, minutes after the late bell has rang...I am surprisingly proven wrong.

In walks a boy with the craziest rusty colored hair that I have ever seen. There is a look of disinterest on his face when he enters the class room. He is late but he does not seem to care about the chiding the teacher is throwing at him. He lays his tardy pass inside of the tray on Mr. Pattinson's desk and proceeds to the back of the classroom. As he passes me on the way, his eyes meet mine and I see that they are the most startling shade of emerald green that I have ever witnessed as an eye color. His face brightens with only a minute amount of interest before his gaze has flitted away from mine and focused back onto his destination in the back of the room.

"Carmen." I get my sister's attention, interrupting the conversation between the three girls that I have not been paying much attention to. "Who is that boy?"

She doesn't even seem to have to turn around and look to figure out who I am talking about. I watch a small smile pulling up on the corner of her lips and she opens her mouth to speak but she is rudely interrupted.

"That is Edward Cullen." Jessica Stanley says for her, I almost want to make that bitch apologize for cutting my sister off so abruptly. I see that she is not done speaking yet and I want to hear what she has to say. There is almost a bit of contempt evident in her voice and the scowling of her facial expression certainly isn't indicating that she has any favorable feelings for the boy. "I see that he's caught your eyes huh?"

"Amusing isn't it?" Tanya chides in, there is a smile on her face but that smile is loaded with so many different things. Something mean is lurking under the surface of that smile. "All the new girls always try to chase after Edward."

"To no avail." Carmen agrees with a head shake.

"They never succeed?" I ask, turning briefly to take another look at him. He sits near the back left corner and he is all by himself. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the thought of solitude. In fact, he appears to be comfortable and content. His aura is aloof and laid-back. I can see a sort of smugness in the way that his lips lift in a smirk. He looks like he's recalling something that he found funny, and he doesn't even notice that I have made my first perception of him in the three seconds that I take to observe him. "What a pity."

"Such a pity." Jessica nods her head, then she tilts her head in mock contemplation. "In all actuality, I think that Edward is a closet gay. He is almost too sexy. Not to mention the fact that he turns down every girl that has ever taken an interest in him."

Carmen and Tanya both chuckle at her snide joke on cue, as if they can come up with no other reason as to why Edward Cullen might have rejected them. I can come up with a few.

"He turned all three of you down?" I inquire, and there is a little bit a humor evident in the way that I say this. I almost want them to know that I am making fun of them by asking this question.

"He didn't turn me down." Jessica says, I can see her arrogance and challenge.

"Like giving him one blow job in the boy's locker room actually counts." Tanya rolls her eyes at her friend, basking in the ambiance of the embarrassment that she can cause and get away with. "You fall under the category of every other girl that he's rejected."

Jessica sits back with a wounded ego for a few short seconds, before she gathers up the spite to throw an insult back at Tanya in retaliation. My sister remains quiet and in the back ground like usual. That is what she was trained to do. I feel a little irritation inside of me from thinking about how timid and fragile she is. "You're just mad because you chased him for a whole year and he never even gave you an ounce of acknowledgement, at least he showed me some type of interest."

"I bet you're going to be mad when I move you down to the bottom of the pyramid at practice today." Tanya has stiffened with anger and she has just given me an insight on how easy it actually is to control her. Edward Cullen's rejection towards her is obviously a sore topic. "And what are you so proud about? Everybody thinks you're a fucking slut Jessica. I don't even know why I hang out with you."

Jessica is added to the silent side of the table. She has been put in her place. I wish somebody did have enough nerve to try and do that to me. They would get their pretty little feelings hurt in a half of a heartbeat.

"I think he's the cutest boy I've seen so far." I say, just to see what these two jealous girls have to say about it. "Everything about him screams sex appeal."

"Are you going to try to go after him?" Jessica asks curiously, I can see a bit of doubt inside of her face. She doesn't know who I am or what I am capable of.

"Don't even waste your time Rosalie. I'm telling you this as a friend." Tanya, Jessica, Carmen, and I all know that she is not my friend. I can see that she already thinks that I am competition. If she didn't feel threatened by me, she would have set me up to go talk to Edward and laughed about it behind my back when I failed. Tanya knows that there is something different about me. She sees the way I walk, the way I dress, and she sees that I have something that even she does not possess. That is how she knows that if anyone could be the girl that actually strikes an interest in Edward Cullen that the girl would be.

"Do you still like him or something? I totally won't go after him if it would make you feel weird." I only say this because I want her to lie to my face. I want her to tell me that she does not still wish that Edward would open those piercing green eyes of his and see her as some kind of sex goddess. I think she knows that I would still try to pursue him even if she'd told me that she didn't want me to.

"Absolutely not." She hitches her shoulder in a casual shrug, her buoyant curls bounce on her shoulders in deceit. I smile at the smell of her fraudulence. "Edward is a has been Rosalie. I've moved onto bigger and better things now. Jasper Whitlock is my new target of interest."

"It's not like Tanya's permission will matter anyway." Jessica dismisses the thought that I can succeed in what she failed at. "Edward is a standoffish, rich boy brat. The trouble of going after him just won't be worth the result that you're going to get in the end."

"Leave it alone Jess." Tanya turns her gaze on me, her blue eyes narrow on my own. But I do not feel anything close to intimidation. I feel the excitement of a challenge coursing throughout me. It makes my blood rush like adrenaline. "Let the new girl do what she wants. She'll learn eventually."

"I think that the three of you girls are mistaken. You don't know me very well." I allow myself a small chuckle at her, and this moment I have decided to fuck with their minds a little. "When I want something I go after it and I get it at all costs. I'm not a clone. I'm sexy and fresh. I am something to look at and if Edward does not see that right off the back, then I'm going to make him see it. Maybe you can take some lessons from my expertise."

"Wow Rosalie." Tanya flashes me a sarcastic smile, and I can see that I have ruined any chances of her ever liking me. I am fine with that. I don't like bitches that think that they're are superior. The only person that can ever be in control is me and everyone who tries to tell me otherwise will be in for a very rude awakening. "I didn't realize that you were that much of a self-absorbed bitch."

"Well, now you do." I reply, not the least bit insulted. She's just a pawn in this game that I am beginning to play. "And I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can actually be."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This story is a remake of the story that we published on this site a couple years ago. We never finished it and half-way through we realized that we wanted to go back an edit it.**

**We feel like that we've come a long way with our writing and we just want our stories to be constructed to the best of our abilities. So leave a comment if you like it, and tell us if you want more.**

**Readers are the best inspiration.**

**And if you've read this story when we first published it, tell us if you think we've improved with our writings. **

**Thanks xoxoxo**

**NAUTICA AND NADIYAH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. New Girl Groove

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Readers are the best inspiration.**

**And if you've read this story when we first published it, tell us if you think we've improved with our writings.**

**Thanks xoxoxo**

**NAUTICA AND NADIYAH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

My plan starts to formulate inside of my head the moment our class period ends, Carmen tells me that it is now time for us to go to lunch. I walk with her and the other two girls that have now branded me their enemy. They do not speak much to me but small conversations seems to flow easily between the three girls.

The peculiar eyes of my new classmates are still watching my every move. I feel the lush excitement and anticipation flooding my body as we reach closer to the cafe. I feel like I am about to make my special entrance into a party that has been thrown especially for me. I know that this room will be filled with the opinions of people that have never seen me before and I am glad that I have decided to make a bold first impression on all of them.

When we enter the lunch room, Jessica and Tanya both head off to the far left side of the room. I suppose that their table is where all of the popular people gather at to make their lives look so much more glamorous than the people who are not permitted to sit there. They are all jokes to me and I have a feeling that Carmen is apart of that particular table.

"Are you going to sit with us?" She asks nicely, glancing towards the part of the room that I find conventionally pointless. She seems like she wants me to follow her over there. I think she kind of likes the attention that she is receiving from showing off her bombshell twin sister to everybody. She probably has never had these many eyes on her before and she likes that feeling of being seen. "I want you to meet some more of my friends. I think they'll warm up to you a little more than Jessica and Tanya did."

Carmen is so naive. If I walk over there with her, there will surely be tons of eyes on the two us. Not for the reason that she is thinking of though. Everybody's eyes are focused on us because people are horribly confused. They want to figure out how two identical twins can look absolutely nothing alike. They want to know why I am this overwhelming, sexy mistress while my sister is little plain old Jane.

I open my mouth to respond to her offer. I almost say yes but then I see Edward Cullen. He meanders his way through the cafeteria door with his cell phone inside of his hands, he's looking at everything except for the people that all turn their eyes to view him. I watch him saunter through the hordes of students that are using this lunch break as a time to goof around, and he takes a deliberate seat at an isolated table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for the offer." A feel a smirk curling onto my lips, my sex appeal must have kicked into overdrive. I am feeling confident as fuck. "But I am about to go take a seat next to Edward. He looks like he's all lonely over there Carmen."

"What?" She exclaims, eyes widening as the content of my words sinks in. "Are you freaking serious Rosalie? You can't just go do that."

"Why not?" I ask, smiling at the shocked expression that she wears on her face. She must have counted me for a sucker or something. I don't know why she is acting like this is so unexpected. It was only ten minutes earlier when I told her that I was going to go after him when I got the chance. Now is the perfect chance for me to see just how easily Edward Cullen can resist my charm. "Whose going to stop me?"

I do not give her a chance to respond. I take off on my strut, crossing the cafeteria as I were Tyra Banks on the freaking runway. I feel the trail of the eyes following my every step as I get closer and closer to the table that I have decided to infiltrate. There are looks of extreme disbelief on the unfamiliar faces that I take on during my trek. Edward is still looking down at his cell phone so he doesn't even notice my approach. He has ear buds inside of his ears as well. The only thing that notifies him of my appearance is the rumbling of the table when I pull out a chair for me to sit down in.

His eyes move away from what he is focusing on, and make a trail up to my face very slowly. I watch the vibrancy of his green eyes narrowing as he takes me in. Everything about him is so much more appealing up close.

I almost believe that I am going to be the person who has to break the ice, and then he speaks. "What do you think you're doing?"

I take humor in the rude way that he addresses me. This is done by purpose on his part. There is a look of irritation twinkling at the edges of his face. His head tilts in mock thoughtfulness as he awaits my response. I do not mind the brash tone of his voice or the cold way that he addresses me because I know pretty soon the tone of his voice will be husky while he's moaning my name and after I lay it down on him, he'll be begging me not to leave.

"I am sitting down of course." My voice is seduction, I am not afraid to make eye contact with him. I think he realizes this when I do not cower under the intensity of his stare. "I saw you sitting over here by yourself. I thought that you needed some company."

He chuckles at my slick display of innocence, but I think he knows that I did not just decide to come sit over here on a whim. He does not know that I have very explicit and exact plans to fuck him like no one has ever fucked him before though.

"Well, since you're obviously new I'll let you sit here for today." His voice is low in terms of volume but boyish, and it fits him. A small smile appears on his face. "But heads up for tomorrow, I like to sit alone."

"Why?" I ask simply, my curiosity is not misplaced. "Wouldn't you rather be in the company of a beautiful young lady. Someone like me perhaps?"

"Oh, so that is what this whole thing is about huh?" He seems to lose all of his interest and friendliness right there. His expression is replaced with something dull. "Who put you up to it? I bet it was Tanya Denali."

"That's an insult." I reply, rolling my violets at the thought of Tanya influencing me in any kind of way. "Don't you think that I have a fucking mind of my own?"

He seems a little taken aback, but his surprise only lasts for a couple of seconds before he begins to chuckle at me. "Well, obviously someone must have said something about me to you."

"So what." I hitch my shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, I show him a small smile. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Whoever told you about me, gave you some kind of inspirational false hope to come over here and bother me." He turns his head towards the left side of the room. He ignores all of the other people that are trying to figure out what I am doing over here and why he hasn't told me to get up and move yet, but he focuses his attention on the blond haired cheerleader that is staring directly over here. "Look at her staring at us. You're giving her ideas."

I look at her, and the look on her face is priceless. "Everybody is staring at us."

"Exactly." He mutters dryly, his head shakes in some sort of exasperation and bronzed hair falls into the way of his eyes. I want to pull that hair and run my fingers through it. "It happens every single time another girl gets enough confidence to try and sit here with me."

"I don't see why they are all so interested in what I am doing." I am lying through my teeth. I like the attention that I am getting and that is why I do everything that I possibly can to receive this type of attention from people, but I pretend to act like I don't know exactly what I am doing. "Their staring at me like I pulled your fucking dick out and started riding it right on top of this raggedy ass cafeteria table."

The dark of his eyes flicker to mines, and I see a bit of something there. I watch him take in my appearance and I think this is the first time that he's actually noticed how attractive I am. I know what I look like to him. Cascading waves of golden blond hair falls down the front and back of my shoulders, draping in silky tresses down my back. Almond shaped, violet eyes are smokey and sexy with lust. My lips are plump and pink, softly glossed with the aroma of strawberries and creme. He can't see most of my body shape because I am sitting down but when I do stand up, he will see the perfectly placed curves and angles that adorn every crevice of my body. He will picture me riding him on the cafeteria table and he will realize that he wants to fuck me.

"I think you have a hidden agenda." He finally says, after a few seconds of eye-fucking me. I do not try to hide the smile that stretches onto my mouth.

"Don't we always?" I tilt my head to the side, long blond hair falls over to one side. I can see that he wants to yank my blond hair. "Life wouldn't be fun if we didn't keep secrets."

"You're wasting your time, new girl." He shakes his head at my sly, promising himself that I am just like every other girl that has ever tried to capture his attention. "I'm not the kind of guy that dates. I'm not a sucker for pretty faces."

"I've got more than just a pretty face." I say suggestively, but quite subtle in my emphasis on words. "I think you know that I'm not like Tanya Denali. I'm not like those air-headed bimbos that want to get your attention to give themselves self-gratification. They wouldn't even know what to with you once they had your attention."

"You're not like those other girls. You're more bold than they will ever be." He agrees, he nods his bronzed head. A crooked smirk pulls up at the corner of the right side of his mouth. That fucking smirk sends a wave of lust crashing into me and I want to kiss that motherfucker right off of his face. "But that doesn't change anything. Whatever you are offering, I'm not interested."

"You don't even know what I am offering." Because if he did, I knew that he'd be extremely interested.

"Well, why don't you tell me then? I don't like playing mind games." He liked toying with other people's minds though, he looked at me with an impatient expectancy. Though, he did not appear to be irritated by me in any way. "What do you want from me, new girl?"

A smile cannot help but take refuge on my face. "I want you to call me Rosalie."

The lunch bell rings and Edward takes a fluid stance. That smirk is back on his face as he collects his messenger bag onto his shoulder. He looks at me with a wry expression. "I don't date Rosalie."

I am a little curious to know why he doesn't choose date to date. Maybe the both of us are alike in that situation. Maybe we both just really enjoy having sex with a lot of different people, without complications or confusions. Or maybe I'm just the nympho here and he's just bored with all of these unoriginal girls.

"Me either." I clarify, taking my stand as well. This is when he allows himself a quick glance at all the assets I behold. I can tell very easily that he likes what he sees, otherwise the gaze that he planned on being quick wouldn't have lingered. "Don't worry about me wanting to date you. That is the last thing that I want from you."

"Like I said before, that doesn't change anything." His shoulders shrug as he weighs my expression. "I'm still not interested."

"Okay." I nod my head, bubbling with the thrill of the chase on the inside. He has no idea that he's just fueled me to the core with his attempt of a rejection. He just does not know who I am or what the hell I can do to the opposite sex. "You'll find out very soon that I do not give up easily."

I turn to make my departure, willing to leave on an impression that will leave him thinking. He grabs my arm before I can make my first step. I look at him without surprise. "You'll find out very soon that I am not easily swayed Rosalie."

"Good." I say, violet orbs locking onto his green ones. I see that we're both wearing similar expressions. There are lingering emotions behind both of our eyes, darker more dirty emotions. "I like a challenge Edward."

**-CONSPIRACY**

I did not pay much attention to the way people were looking at me now. They were acting like I fucking grew a second head or something. I don't really see why it's such a tremendously big deal to talk to Edward Cullen. It's not like he's fucking Robert Pattinson or anything, I'd probably be a little bit shocked at myself if I had the balls to try to fuck a movie star's brains out. But Edward was just a normal, old teenage boy that happened to catch my eye more than the other guys here.

I decide that I like his cute little act of hard-to-get. It makes me want to chase after him even more.

"Hey Rosalie." Carmen waits for me outside of the cafeteria. I can tell that she wants to ask me about what happened when I sat down at Edward's table, but she is just too timid of a person to ask. This is something that we sort of have in common. I am not a nosey bitch. In fact, I am uncomfortable with digging into the details of other people's personal business but only because my father taught me to keep my business private all of the time.

My father loved me, I know he did.

If I want to get information out of someone, I never just directly ask them. Unless I feel like the information isn't that delicate to begin with. When I am trying to acquire answers out of people, I pull them out in a way where the person will not even realized that they've just revealed something crucial to me. I am a solitary person to a certain extent. I like to keep things personal and I would never tell someone's secrets.

Unless they pissed me off...

"Did you want me to walk you to your bio-chem class?"

"Sure." I say, it's not like I know which way to fucking go. This school is like a maze. It is four floors of interchangeable hallways that curve and procreate more small hallways. The only thing I like about the useless size of this building is the fact that it's so big, you can't possibly get caught having sex under one of the hidden staircases. "This is the other class that we have together right?"

"Yeah." She says quietly, she looks ahead with a thoughtful expression. I almost wonder what is going on inside of her mind and then I realize that I could actually careless. Carmen is not the most interesting person to decipher if you know what I mean. "It's down this hallway, next to the girl's restroom."

"Oh." I say, nodding my head as we enter the lab-style classroom. I know that I will forget these directions the first time that I try to find this room by myself. I could always ask a cute boy to show me the way though and perhaps take a detour on the way there.

When I began to survey the people and the surroundings in this classroom, my eyes landed directly on the person that I'd just had such a stimulating conversation with. I felt a smirk of my own lighting up the coquettishness of my face when he looked up to meet my scrutiny.

I am aroused with the way that he holds my gaze with the blazing green of his irises. It is almost like we've both unintentionally engaged in the sexiest stare down known to man. He does not look away from me in intimidation or shyness. In fact, he is almost arrogant in the way that he does not wilt like a flower under the intensity of my eyes. I do not miss the dark challenge that flashes against the width of his facial expression, and I most definitely don't miss the streak of lust that he contains under the cracked layers of his indifferent demeanor. I know that he wants me almost as much as I know that my first name is Rosalie.

"I'm going to sit by Edward." I whisper to Carmen, alerting her of my impromptu plans once again. He is one of the only people sitting alone in this room. I feel her eyes digging into my back as she watches me strut back to where Edward is stationed.

"Are you stalking me now?" His voice is incredibly playful, with a bit of apprehension. He does not use the rude tone that he'd tried with me at lunch though. I take comfort in the fact that he is not immediately put out that I have decided to sit by him once again. "Don't you know that men find clingy women as huge turn offs?"

I offer his little joke a slight chuckle, sliding into the seat beside his with perfect ease and grace. I cannot help but notice the way he takes his time to appreciate my looks again, studying my thighs and my lips before he focuses on my eyes again.

"Do not flatter yourself Edward." I cock my head to the side, just a smidge of humor pulling at me to make a smile out of my lips. "You are not that cute."

In all actuality, Edward is freaking off of the sex appeal scale. He eradicated it the moment he stepped onto it. I do not want to feed his freakishly huge ego by telling him this though, besides I am definitely not a stalker. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I do not have to stalk boys because I always get whoever I want, whenever I want them. The opposite sex does not know how to keep themselves from succumbing to my appeal and it usually does not take much effort on my part.

"If I'm not that cute, why are you even sitting there?" His eyes flicker towards someone at the front of the classroom. "That is someone's seat, you know."

I look up to see a cute curly headed boy sauntering over to us, his greenish-blue eyes are focused on the seat that I am currently obtaining. Edward gives me a triumphant chuckle as the boy stops beside me.

"Hey, you're sitting inside of my seat." He has a slight southern accent that sends my interest into a sky rocket. I let myself get a better look at him and I decide that he must be the second cutest boy that I've seen all day. He looks a bit taller than Edward but his body is still toned. He is slender but I see a bit of muscle definition on him in certain places. His curly hair is almost the same color than mines but just a little bit darker at the roots and ends. His face is perfectly proportioned. His nose is straight, eyes heavy loitered with lashes, and lips perfectly plump. He has a very fair complexion and when he talks, I see that he has a bit of a chipped tooth at the front. I like this flaw about him because other wise he would have just been a too-perfect pretty boy.

He has a golden boy charm and I sure do love me some cowboys.

"I am sorry. I did not know that this was your seat." I offer him a very meek smile but it is easily seen as flirtation. I just know that he will be putty inside of my hands. "I am the new girl but of course you already know that."

"Well, now you know. It's my seat." He waits for me to get up and move but that is not what I do.

I do not plan on moving from out of this seat and Edward seems to realize this. He cocks his head to the side and sits back to watch my expertise in action. It does not take much effort to get what you want when you look like me. I don't even have to say much to this sexy cowboy.

"Can I maybe just sit here for today? I would really appreciate it." I look up at him through the fringes of my eyelashes, my violet orbs are perpetrating his being. "You seem like a nice guy. I am Rosalie by the way."

"My name is Jasper." He glances at Edward to see if it is cool for him to allow me to take over his seat for today, since Edward seems to be bothered by any girl that tries to breathe in the same direction as him. I feel a sense of triumph swarming throughout me when Edward shrugs his shoulders. He does not mind if I sit beside him. Not one bit. "I guess you can sit here. But only because you pretty and you finally made that prick realize that there is a species outside of the male specimen."

Edward chuckles at his light-hearted classmate and proceeds to flip him the bird. "Get lost dipshit or you'll pay on the field at practice tonight."

Jasper rolls his eyes at Edward's playful threat and makes his way over to an empty seat across the room. I conclude that I kind of like him. Edward definitely seemed to lose his aloofness rule when it came to goldilocks. I start to wonder why Edward allows himself to be friendly towards Jasper. It could have been his charismatic personality or the fact that he was enthralled with humor. Whatever it is leaves me undoubtedly intrigued.

I turn my eyes on Edward, beaming with a sort of smugness. He thought that it'd be just so easy to get rid of me and he thought wrong. I know what my assets are and I use them to my advantage when convenient. He gives me a slow shake of his head as a response but I can see that he is not upset. He actually sends a wry smile my way.

"You and your seductive ways are dangerous Rosalie Hale." He says, there is a seriousness to his playful teasing. "I bet you could get every single guy inside of this classroom to bend to your will with one bat of those eyelashes."

"But not you?" I question, letting my gaze soak in all of his arrogance. "Are excluded from this particular generalization?"

"I said every guy. Of course I am included in that category...Rosalie." I cannot stop myself from shuddering internally, the way my name rolls off of his lips turns the pit of my stomach into lustful knots. It takes everything inside of me to not suck those lips until they were swollen from my kisses. I bet he'd like the sensation of my kisses. Once he tastes how sweet they can be I'm just positive that he'll have no choice but to become addicted to them. My kisses would be his own personal brand of heroine. I'll happily be his drug.

"So, I can bend you too my will huh?" Of course I can. I had absolutely no doubts in my abilities. I just liked to hear Edward admit it to me and himself.

"I'm a hormonal teenage boy. What do you expect?" He looks down at me, shaking his head in what he knows is his weakness. "I'm sure that you could have me fetching you bones like a little lap do...if you wanted to."

"Oh, I want something from you Edward." I nod my head, eyes darkening with the intention that I had tucked away in my head. "But it isn't the satisfaction of seeing you fetching me bones."

"Listen up class." The teacher calls from the front of the room, this captivates my attention for the briefest of seconds. "I am Mrs. Greene. I am going to be your substitute for today. Your teacher didn't leave you much work. Today you are going to be watching a documentary on biological revolution and taking brief notes for the test that you will have to take when he comes back."

The lights go out and I almost wish that Edward and I were in this classroom by ourselves. I would do so many unruly things to that poor boy.

"What do you want then?" This is the second time that he's asked me this question today, but I have a feeling that he is not unaware of what I want him to give me.

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you Edward." He is not impressed with my sarcasm, but I am not impressed with the way that he attempts to be naive.

"How about I take a few guesses." He says lightly, looking at me with those sparkling eyes. He knows just how sexy he is and I like that about it. It makes my freaking panties wet.

"Go ahead. I'll play this game with you."

"You want me to take you on a date?" Okay, so maybe he does not know what I want from him. He is still stuck on the fucking thought that I want to date him. I wish that he would get that stupid thought out of his mind.

"Negative comrade."

He smirks at me lightly, "You want me to fall heads over heels in love with you?"

"Oh, come on Edward." I have to roll my eyes at this one, being in love is an incapability even for me. I've only been in love with one man before and that feeling of physically needing someone made me feel so vulnerable. I never want to feel like that again. I will never let myself lose that much control. "Be for real with yourself. Do I strike you as the lovey- dovey type?"

"I'm just making sure Rosalie." He does not offer my rhetorical question an actual answer. He continues on with his absurd assumptions. "You're lonely because you just moved here and don't know anyone. You want me to be your friend?"

"Or maybe I just want some dick." I decide to throw in that little curve ball since wanting to fuck him was apparently the last thought on his mind. I watch him in amusement when he takes a few moments to ponder my words.

"Wow, you're forward Rosalie." He doesn't seem all that opposed to my desires. "And you don't beat around the bush."

"I am a girl with a purpose. I move quickly to get what I want." I want it to be evident that he us what I want. "Especially, if I know you're going to give it to me."

A soft chuckle escapes from in between his lips. "But you don't even know me. I could be a sicko for all you know. Haven't you heard all of the rumors?"

"I don't always believe what I hear. I like to make my opinions by myself." I glance at him sideways, longing to push that messy hair out of his face. "You're just hormonal teenage boy that happens to strike my attention more than anyone else here."

"But what is so striking about me?"

"Stop asking me so many questions." I say, playful with the way that I send him a stern look. "Answer a few of mines okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He agrees, there is no hesitation on his part. His face is entirely thoughtful though.

"Are you a virgin Edward?" This one I am not so positive about. I can usually spot a male virgin about a mile away. Some of them are too eager to receive attention from females and some of the are too adverse due to the feeling of inexperience. I don't know if Edward pushes girls away because he thinks he is inadequate or because he really just is not interested.

"Do I look like I'm a virgin?" He asks me this, as if the thought is utterly ridiculous. I guess being thought of as a virgin is an insult to Edward Cullen's ego.

I have to laugh at his shallow demeanor, he is conceited and that is something that I find attractive. I like when people are overly-confident in themselves.

"Do you like to have sex?" This actually is a valid question. Some people don't find sex exhilarating in the same aspect as I do, they do not find it replenishing and thirst quenching. To some people sex is just a pleasure to indulge in from time to time, but to me sex is something that I need in my life to function correctly. I need that feeling. It is the only thing that makes me feel like life is worth living.

"What man do you know does not like to have sex?" He asks sarcastically, I like the way that he keeps answering my questions with more questions. This is called evasion but he is still giving me all of the answers that I need.

"Do you find me particularly fuckable Edward?" I add this one in for fun. I have no doubts that he'd like to spread me out on his bed. I bat my eyelashes at him playfully which makes him roll his eyes.

"You know exactly how sexy you are Rosalie." The content of his words have a hidden edge of want in them, his eyes are trained on mine and darkened just a little with the thought of me on his mind. "And you know just how much I want to fuck you."

"Then, what's stopping you?" I am thrilled with his admittance. I feel like I have won in some way and this victory seems almost like it was handed to me.

"You have another motive." Edward Cullen is probably the only hot guy on this planet that actually thinks with his head rather than his dick. I tilt my head over and let my luscious tresses fall into place over my face. My eyes shine with the mockery of pure innocence when they flit up to meet his.

"I just want have a long, hardcore sex session with you." I assure placidly, this should not be such a shocker to him. "I want to be the first girl at this school to be good enough to have achieved your attention."

"I knew there was a motive." He shakes his head slowly, but there is no rejection detectable in his actions. "But sadly I'm still not opposed to the idea."

"Well great, that means you can come over my house when school lets out then."

"I have to go to football practice until six-thirty and then I have to pick my little sister up from daycare." He looks at me with earnest eyes. I can tell that he is not making up any lame excuses. "I won't be able to come around until about eight and I don't live close so I probably won't be there until after nine. What time do you go to sleep?"

I bite my bottom lip and giggle at his willingness. He has just made my day and he does not even know it. "Don't worry Edward, I'll stay up late for you."

* * *

**Author's note: Well this is chapter two and we just want to thank everyone that has read this story and enjoyed it. We want to give a special thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story.**

**Please continue to read.**

**Leave some feedback.**

**We love the support. Readers are the inspiration.**

**xoxoxoxo :):):)**


	3. Lightning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Readers are the best inspiration.**

**And if you've read this story when we first published it, tell us if you think we've improved with our writings.**

**Thanks xoxoxo**

**NAUTICA AND NADIYAH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**You readers are the best!**

* * *

"So, how far did you get with Edward Cullen today?"

I take my eyes off of the road to take a wry glance at my sister, but then I remember exactly how easy it had been for my father to get himself killed while driving. The thought makes something inside of my heart sink and I hate myself for loving that ungrateful man so much. I advert my eyes back to the road that I am driving on. Carmen agreed to let me get behind the wheel on the way home from school.

"Carmen, let me tell you something okay?" If she thinks that she is about to get a shit ton of information from me to report back to Tanya, she is sadly mistaken. I do not tell my business to anyone that I find sketchy and that includes family members. That is just a general rule that I live by. "You really shouldn't let yourself be persuaded into doing every fucking thing that Tanya tells you to do. She is a lame ass bitch and you are too for following her."

"I do not follow her." She snaps, defensive in the way that she practically throws that lie at my face. "And I do not do everything that she tells me to do."

I feel a small smirk play across the neutral expression my face. I knew that Carmen had a little bit of something feisty inside of her somewhere. She sure is bold enough to snap at me and I find that odd, considering the way she loses her fucking ability to speak when it comes to Tanya. Carmen will eventually learn that I am the one she needs to be intimidated by. I can destroy her in so many different ways and the fact that she is my sister doesn't mean shit to me. Luckily, she is not significant enough to be put in the center of one of my grand famous schemes just yet. I have other priorities that I must meet.

"But didn't Tanya tell you to ask me about Edward?" I do not have to look at her to receive my answer, her moment of sweet hesitance gives it all away for her. "And didn't you tell her that you'd do it?"

"Um, yeah." She says quietly, at least she did not have the guts to try and lie to me. I would have sniffed that deceit right out of her like a freaking blood hound. "I didn't just ask you because she told me to though. I actually wanted to know for myself."

"Well, you're just going to have to tell her to mind her own damn business" I smile to myself, thinking about how naive Tanya must view me to be. Did she actually think I would spill the contents of my plans to her most loyal follower. I would have to be a downright retard to do something like that. "I'm not telling you shit."

Carmen sits back quietly, but I can feel her curious blue eyes flickering back and forth between me and the road several times. She must still want something from me. I wish that she would grow the fucking balls to ask.

"If you have another question then ask it." I cock my head to the side a little, wondering what she could possibly be itching to ask me now. "I might actually answer it."

"Okay well, just between me and you Rosalie..." She shrinks back into her seat, almost as if she is embarrassed to say what is on her mind. "Are you going to have intercourse with him?"

Virgins sure do have way with their words don't they? I purse my lips tightly, to prevent myself from erupting into laughter. I don't want to make my sister any more uncomfortable than she already is. I know that she can't possibly need a mirror to know that she is blushing profusely. Her cheeks are brighter than Rudolph's cute red nose.

"Screw having intercourse. I'm going to fuck him until the only thing he'll know how to do is moan my name."

"Wow, and you're not nervous at all?" She asks, surprised in the way I word my plans.

"Oh Carmen." I shake my golden head with a bit of amusement. I have only been nervous once or twice in my life and only one man has ever made me feel that way. My father loved me, I know he did. "I'm much much too confident in my own abilities to get nervous. If I'm good at anything it's fucking the life out of people."

The rest of our car ride occurs in a comfortable silence. I do not speak because I simply do not have anything else worth saying to say to Carmen, but I can only imagine that Carmen's new found silence is due because she is too busy wondering how the hell I turned out to be the way I am. Sometimes I wonder the same thing. I used to think that my father traumatized me in some kind of way, but over the years I began to realize that I am like every other human being on this planet. I desire things for myself and I use what skills I have to obtain those things. I may just be a little more forward in my processes of getting what I want.

Sometimes, I do not know why I am like this.

I Just am...

I am Rosalie Lillian Hale and that is who I will be forever. I learn to accept it and live with it.

When Carmen and I finally get home and enter the house, we find ourselves lucky enough to walk in on a very low budget porno. My dear mother is topless and straddling Garrett's (My new stepfather) lap. They are on the expensive white sofa that is place so eloquently in the lavish living room area, and they are swallowing each other's tongues, basically dry humping the shit out of each other.

Maybe the scene would have been a lot hotter if it would have been me on top of Edward's lap. I bet if it really were a porno our critic reviews would be exceptionally better than theirs.

I smiled to myself because I love ruining other people's fun. They are only alerted of our presences by the obnoxious clearing of my throat.

My mother pulls away from Garrett with blood flushed cheeks and labored breathing. I watch the intentional way his hooded eyes landed on me and they darken just a little. I sure do love being a cock-blocker. Who the hell fucks in the living room at three in the afternoon anyway?

I send Garrett a sly wink, playful in the way that I lick my lips for his pleasure. He is much too young and handsome for my thirty-something year old mother. I'd bet my right leg that he'd have way more fun fucking me. it is not as if he hasn't thought about it before. I always notice the way his eyes tend to linger on me whenever I find my way into a room that he is occupying. I wonder if he notices how I shake my hips just a little more when I walk if I know that he is around.

"Oh girls, I must have lost track of time. I'm sorry that you caught me in such a vulnerable state." My mother has a way with words too. She knows that she is not in a vulnerable state. She is turned the fuck on and she's ready for some cock. That makes two of us.

"Vulnerable?" I chuckle softly, nudging my sister in the arm with humor. "Don't you mean horny?"

"Rosalie!" She gasps, cheeks flushing even more. She is shocked at my crude language and mildly irritated because she knows that I am aware of just how correct I am.

I am always right.

"Sorry mother, I did not mean to say horny. I meant to say aroused." I look at her with the fake innocence of smokey violet orbs. "You're sorry that we caught you in such an aroused state?"

My mother does not hesitate in giving me the stink eye as she stands and pulled her shirt back on. Thank goodness she is been wearing a bra. She does not know how many jokes I would have made if Carmen and I would have caught the two of them in the nude. I probably would have asked to join in. I know Garrett would have surely given me an invitation.

"Garrett and I might go out tonight." I guess they'll go find somewhere else to finish what I messed up. "What do you girls have planned?"

"I might have a friend over." I say absently, it really isn't as if she needs to know. I don't want her getting the idea that she can dabble inside of my business whenever she wants. "Is that okay?"

I have no idea if my mother was one of those parents who are over-bearing with their stupid house rules, or if she is like my father and doesn't give two shits about who I bring home and fuck. I wonder if she is opposed to me having sexual intercourse inside of her household. I mean, I am seventeen now. It shouldn't be such a big problem with her. She did have Carmen and I when she was eighteen.

"Of course it's fine Rosie. Is it someone I may know?" Ugh, I hate when that fucking nickname leaves the mouth of anyone other than my father. Only he could call me that. He used to call me that every time he showed me how much he cared about me.

My father loved me, I know he did.

"Does the name Cullen ring a bell?"

I watch curiously as a warm smile expands across my mother's unusually youthful face. If she wasn't a brunette she could probably pass for my second twin. I am pretty sure botox and some other type of plastic surgery had something to do with it. She had been pretty good friends with the town's plastic surgeon from what I could remember.

"Oh yes, Esme Cullen is in my book club. Her little Renesmee attends the same daycare that you girls used to go to." She nods her head in pleasant acknowledgement. I guess she likes Edward's mom. "So I take that you met Edward Cullen then. Are you two friends?"

"Yeah, something like that." I feel a small smirk forming on my lips.

"Esme tells me that Edward is exceptionally bright." This is where I can detect a little bit of envy on my mother's face. Does she wish she had something that Esme Cullen has? I did hear that the Cullen family was well off when it came to financial circumstances. "She always brags about how smart he is."

Edward is very smart indeed. Annoyingly smart actually.

In fact, I find out just how smart he really is when he does not show up to indulge me in carnal fantasies. I hate when things do not happen according to my fucking plans. That shit really pisses me off. I wasted my whole fucking night staying up for him to come over and he never did. I mentally curse myself for not getting his cellphone number while we were at school. I guess Edward really didn't think with his dick like the majority of the heterosexual male population.

I hate being controlled...

I really hate having no control...

And I really really hate not getting what I want...

**~~~~CONSPIRACY**

During applying my makeup the next morning, I start to think about why Edward has to be so damn difficult. Why can't he just listen to what I knew his body was screaming at him and give into his desire. Why can't he help me fulfill my desires at least?

"So, your plan didn't really work out too well did it?" I do not pretend not to notice the slight edge of humor that laces the undertone of Carmen's words. She must find something funny at the expense of my ego.

I glare at my sister from across the length of our kitchen table and continue to eat my small breakfast of Lucky Charms cereal. Carmen sure is one to talk. At least I am not too much of a fucking prude to say the word sex. She must have this delusion inside of her ditsy blond head that I have failed at my plans to woo Edward. She is probably already putting me in the category with the rest of those pathetic hussies that wanted a piece of his dick. I am not all that phased with Edward's vast disobedience. He can stand me up once but I doubt that even he will have enough willpower to do it twice.

If this annoying incident happens a second time, either something is severely wrong with me or Edward really is a closet gay.

When we get to school that morning I make sure to keep my eyes peeled for any sign of Edward. Today, people aren't putting any sort of effort into being subtle with their interest of me. They were staring yesterday and that was understandable. I was the new girl and I overstepped so many boundaries that did not quite exist for me. Today they are just downright gawking at me. If I didn't love being in the center of attention I probably would have been severely annoyed at their plain blatancy.

"Hey Mike." The first person I spot of significance is Carmen's friend. He is leaning up against the entrance door with some of his friends. I recognize one of the boys as that blond cowboy from yesterday. I put on my flirty face as Carmen and I make our approach. This is my chance to talk to him. I want to get a feel of his psyche and his personality. I want to figure out whether or not he is worthy of my attention.

"Hello boys." A friendly smile stretches onto my face as I feel the atmosphere change around us. This is a response to me and the lust that is inside of them. There is just so much testosterone in the air this morning. "It is nice seeing you again."

"Um, hey Rosalie how is it going?" Carmen's friend is the first one to speak to me. Overly eager in his attempt to unknowingly win me over. Mike still seems slightly intimidated by me. Whether it is my devastating good looks or my freaky personality I really do not know. He is not fascinating enough for me to want to find out.

I am really only over here to see the Jasper guy. He seems to be somewhat of a friend to Edward and I think that I may be able to use this cowboy to my advantage somehow. I watch the way that he looks at me as I speak. There is interest on his face but only because he finds me attractive and he knows that I am new. He does not seem to be intimidated by my presence. His aura is calm and collected. It is like there is a cloud of purple tranquility surrounding him. His calmness and laid-back demeanor actually seems to rub off on me a little.

"I'm fine Mike. Thanks for asking." I offer him a smile and then I turn my attention onto Jasper. I direct my next question to everyone but I am only curious to receive one person's answer. "How are you guys?"

"I am super tired. Football practice was brutal last night." Jasper lifts his shoulders in a light shrug, blue eyes land on mine. "I am aching in places that I definitely shouldn't be aching in."

Mike and I chuckle at the content of Jasper's innuendo. I know exactly how to make all of Jasper's body parts stop aching. "You sound like you need a good massage Jasper."

Jasper and Mike both allow their eyes to meet mine. Even Carmen is looking at me now. I am bold and they all are aware of this fact. The boys are attracted to me and the feeling is mutual. I am only playing a game and the people that I choose to interact with are the pawns that I will need to use to become the winner of this game. It is all inside of my head and it makes perfect sense to me.

"Yeah, I probably do need a good massage." He laughs a little and I like the sound of it. His laughter is lifting and hearty. "I never have the time to find a reliable masseuse though."

"I have been told that I am a pretty good masseuse." I feel lightning striking the violet of my eyes, illuminating my purpose in all of this. I want Jasper to see the lusty intentions that I harbor underneath my act of pure friendliness. "I can give you a massage. I am very reliable."

"Really?" His eyes spark up with an interest of more than one type. My offer is just almost too good to pass up. I bet he is thinking about me giving him a happy ending. "When would you be able to do it?"

I smirk at the thought of my expertise. If Carmen thought that I did not know how to control the opposite sex she was horribly wrong. I hitch my shoulders nonchalantly. "Whenever you want one. You have football practice all week don't you?"

"Friday is the big day for us. We are playing some team from Port Angeles." He nods his curly head and offers me a sexy smile. "You should totally come to the game and see us kick some ass."

"Definitely." I agree, there is nothing I'd rather see. Hoards of sweaty boys pouring bottles of water down their chiseled chests. I almost lose control thinking about how easy it would be to pull one of them under the bleachers and have my way with them.

"The coach has been working the shit out of Edward lately. He is our team's star quarter back." Jasper nods his head in respect. Edward must be a pretty impressive player. Maybe that is why he had to stand me up last night. He might have been exhausted and ready for bed, but I would have gladly put him to sleep. "He needs to be on his A-game if we want to win."

"Speaking of Cullen..." Mike says trailing off, eyes shifting towards the parking lot.

I turn to my left to see that cocky bastard approaching us. He wears that signature crooked grin on his face, his hair in a crazy disarray, sunglasses in place, leather jacket hugging the muscle tone of his torso. There is no way he stood me up because he was tired last night. The triumph that is practically oozing out of his pores indicate that he did not come to my house on purpose and he finds the fact that he did not give me what I wanted funny.

I give him a grin of my own accord because he has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

"What's up boys? Hello Carmen." He nods at me, offering my acknowledgement last. "How are you liking Forks so far Rosalie?"

"Forks is becoming more interesting each day Edward. Thanks for asking." I cock my head to the side, narrowing my eyes as I expand the grin on my face into a full blown smile. "If you guys would excuse us for a moment I need to talk to Edward for a second."

Before he can attempt to make a protest I take his hand and pull him around to the secluded picnic area of the school. He pulls his hand away from my grasp and leans against the wall of the school with everything casual.

"What do you need to talk to me about" His voice is so unconcerned and so uninterested. I know exactly what he is doing. He is trying to make me mad by acting like he hadn't been thinking about me all night. I am not naive and I know that the sight of me is pretty much branded into his fantasies.

"How was your night?" I ask him this question out of sheer curiosity. I know that anything he might have done after football practice could not even compare to what he would have experienced if he'd come to my house.

"I had a dream about you." He confesses, the soft of his voice contradicting the hard edges around his emerald greens. He looks at me as if he is almost afraid to take his eyes off of me, like I am going to pounce on his dick without his permission or something.

"Oh?" I smile at this admission, allowing myself to feel flattered. He had to be thinking about me before bed. "So, your night was pretty perfect then?"

"Actually, I had a nightmare." He clarifies with a smug smile on his face, he relishes in the way my smile literally slips off of my face. "I turned you down and you ate my dick whole."

"Hmm, if I could fit the whole thing in my mouth at once it must not be that impressive." I quip, wanting to get under his skin. I like to hit people where it hurts and since Edward is so fucking egotistical, I know exactly how to grind his gears.

"Well, you wouldn't know now would you?" He chuckles to himself as he mocks my irritation. His eyes are light. "You didn't get to see it."

This makes my smile falter. I get hit with a sense of insecurity for a second before I push it to the back of my head. I know that I am perfect and desirable because my father told me so. My father loved me, I know he did. "You know I really fucking hate getting stood up Edward."

"Does it happen a lot?" He asks, brows lifting with the content of his question. He seems very earnest with his curiosity and I have to take a moment to wonder why he would care. I have to wonder why the answer to this question isn't obvious.

"No, actually it doesn't." I say, crossing my arms over my chest in a slight bit of contempt. "Do I look like the kind of girl that gets stood up often?"

"Well, you wanted to be the first girl to fuck me and I wanted to be the first boy to stand Rosalie Hale up." He replies confidently, though he makes no type of sense whatsoever. Who in their right mind would ever want to deny themselves the privilege of the pleasure that I can encompass them in?

"Oh?" I say, shaking my head. I am trying to figure out what he proved to himself last night.

"Yes, you see since you are so undeniably sexy and like to poison people with lust, I found it extremely hard to turn you down." That crooked smile takes a place on his face as he explains himself to me. "But when I was away from your influence I found it easy not to give into my desires."

"So, you do admit that you want me?" I just want to get the gratification from hearing him tell me. "You were thinking about me fucking you?"

"Yes, but you are just another Tanya." He throws that insult at me like a freaking baseball to my face. It almost wounds me to be compared to a bland bitch like Tanya. "All you're after is popularity. You're as shallow as a puddle."

Now that is just mean. I am nothing like Tanya The only thing we actually have in common is the fact that we are both attracted to Edward Cullen.

"Would Tanya do this Edward?" I reach forward to grab his dick through his khakis but he grabs my arm just in time. He pushes my back up against the wall and holds my hand above my head with his. I can feel the heat that radiates off of his body as he presses himself against me. The soft of his lips come down to my neck, barely brushing the skin across my throat before moving to create a destination at my ear.

"You know, I could fuck you right here." My body coils with anticipation, there is an abundance of excitement coursing throughout my veins. I want him to fuck me right here. I want him to make me moan his name. "Right against this wall."

I push my hips forward, grinding against him. I can feel his want through his pants and I can see it in his eyes. He looks down at me with squinted eyes, bottom lip in between those sparkling white teeth.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that idea." I am about to attack him in about three seconds. I have not had sex since I moved from New York and I am going through withdrawal stages. My body is shaking because it's filled to burst and I'm itching to have some hands on me.

"I know." He says, his voice is so sure. The smirk on his face is back and even more smug this time. He releases my body from the jail that his torso has trapped me in. He steps away from me with a point written all over his face. "That's exactly why I'm not going to do it."

I had never met someone that could fool me or someone that could beat me at my own game. I cannot believe that he pulled that one over my head. I should have seen it coming. This is the second time that he has resisted me. Now I have to do some serious self-evaluating. I know that I can't be losing my spark. The boys still drool over me every time I happen to walk past.

Is Edward Cullen actually gay?

"Oh, and you just think you're so clever huh?" I huff, my cheeks flushed from the heat that crashed into me from his proximity. There is a frown on my face that does nothing to blemish my attractiveness.

He shrugs as if he doesn't care.

"Well, if you think you've just proved a point you're absolutely correct." My arms are crossed back over my chest, my stature is immature but I do not care. I still pout with I do not get what I want. It always worked with my father. "You've just proved that you're going to be the most interesting person I've ever seduced in my life."

"If you ever seduce me." He says, with a bit of challenge inside of his tone. "You really are just wasting your time."

I chuckle at his ignorance. He may be smart but he is still a silly boy.

"Well, until I do I guess I'll just have to have fun screwing Jasper's brains out."

Edward gives me a dark look. It looks almost like jealousy and want but he shakes his head and goes away before I can break the expression down. "I'm not easily swayed new girl."

I am just beginning to notice how true this is about him. "And I don't give up easily Edward."

It is only a matter of time now...

...

...

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love the support**

**read and review**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Jacuzzi Trauma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Readers are the best inspiration.**

**And if you've read this story when we first published it, tell us if you think we've improved with our writings.**

**Thanks xoxoxo**

**NAUTICA AND NADIYAH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**You readers are the best!**

* * *

Now, don't you start having smidgens of doubts about the abilities that I possess. Edward is just being the stubborn person that he was bred to be. He is sadly unaware that his annoyingly efficient act of juvenile defiance is only making me more determined to prove the fact of his weakness to himself and everyone else around him. I am the not the kind of person that can be resisted for long and I think that inside Edward knows that.

This whole situation would be entirely different if Edward was just some regular guy. My propositions do get turned down sometimes. I'm not going to try and act like I've seduced every guy that I ever wanted in my bed because I certainly have not. If Edward was just some guy that turned me down I really wouldn't have cared because practically everyone else did want me.

But Edward isn't just some guy.

He is the only guy that definitely wants me but is strong enough to deny me. The thought of him having that much control over his hormones is astonishing to say the least. There are married men in their thirties that do not even have the strength to do that. He is the only guy that I can't control and it is making me feel kind of queasy inside. More than anything, I need to prove something to myself. I need to restore my feeling of self-worth. Being rejected twice has definitely poked some subliminal holes in the armor that protects my self-esteem.

Little does Edward Cullen know, that little stubborn streak of his turns me on just about as much as it annoys me. I am going to do everything that is entirely in my power to destroy that psuedo self resolve that he has built up because of me. He will not be strong enough to resist me for very much longer and until I do break him down, I am just going to have to have some fun breaking Jasper in.

My first and second classes are unusually bland to start the day off. I spend those unfortunate class periods falling into the depth of my thoughts. I usually do not like to get lost inside of my head because most of my thoughts revolve around some of the more unpleasant memories that I like to suppress. I only start to think so deeply when things get tedious around me though.

Sometimes, I tend to suppress my memories so much that I actually convince myself that they never happened, or at least until I am convinced that I'd convinced myself they never happened. I know that this particular maneuver is not completely healthy on my part but it is the only thing I can do to stop myself from going crazy. Thinking about some things just gives me this really peculiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, it is the same feeling that I experience when I feel like I am losing control of a situation. This is the feeling that would have driven me to kill myself if I hadn't learned how to avoid it.

I am beginning to like my third hour class the best out of the seven that I am registered in this semester. The sole reason for my favoritism is because Edward is in that class with me. I walk into the classroom with my sister attached to my side. The first thing I notice upon entry is that Edward has not made his way to class yet. I take note of his reluctance of arriving to class on time because he did the same thing yesterday. The second thing that I notice is Tanya Denali's frosty ass sitting in the back of the classroom where Edward usually distances himself into. I find myself wondering how he is going to react when he walks into the room and sees that bitch sitting at his table.

The abundance of my classmates seem to be wondering the opposite however. They want to see how I am going to react to Tanya. They all have noticed my profound interest with Edward by now. They probably expect me to go back there and start a cat fight with her or something. I bet the audience would love to see us ripping each other's clothes and pulling each other's hair. But in all actuality, it really is not that serious to me. I know that Tanya is just about the last girl that Edward wants to talk to. The thought of him finding interest in her over me is just utterly absurd.

I flash a simple smile and that is the only response that I offer her. I soak in the challenge that she presents for me inside of her icy blues. She does not understand that she is not intimidating to me in the least.

Edward meanders his sexy ass into the classroom moments later. I am the first thing that his emerald green orbs land on. He offers me that stupid smirk and then stops dead in his tracks when he notices the disturbance that has denied him solitude. I watch how fast that smirk drops off of his face and I purse my lips to restrain the giggle that has conjured behind them.

"What the fuck?" He gives me a dark look, indicating that he blames Tanya's new found confidence on me. "Now look what the fuck you've done Rosalie"

"How is her sitting at your table my fault?" I ask, with a bit of spite lacing my voice. I am glad that Tanya is annoying his stubborn ass on my behalf. Maybe it will make him realize where he really wants to be.

"Because you did it yesterday." He clarifies, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose in what appears to be some sort of frustration. I have never met a guy like Edward in my entire life. Most guys like to see the opposite sex expressing their attraction towards them. That is what builds their egos. Edward however, is so egotistical that he does not need the gratification of having girls flinging themselves at him. He already has a clear idea of where he stands. He is confident enough to not need reassurance so he actually resents the action. He is forever turning me around in circles with his perplexing sense of knowledge. "Once one girl gets enough courage to do it they all start to do it again."

"Again?" I raise my blond brows questioningly. This earns me a small, deflated shrug from Edward.

"Do you know how long it took me to get those bitches off of my dick Rosalie?" He asks me in an incredulous tone. I really can not believe that he is this put out over Tanya sitting next to him. All he has to do is go back there and tell that bitch to go kick rocks. "They were flinging themselves at me left and right."

I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. At this point, Edward's frustration is bringing me tons and tons of joy and amusement. I know that those girls were never really off of his dick. They just learned how to pine over him in silence because they were too afraid of being rejected again. Those girls were just waiting for somebody like me to come around. Someone that could restore their lost hope. People like to follow my lead.

That is right. I am the motherfucking leader. I am the one in control.

"How long did it take Edward?"

"It took me two years." He glares down at me with piercing anger, he knows that I am enjoying this to a certain extent. "It took me two long ass years of rejection and persistence."

"You know I could make them leave you alone right?" I am Rosalie Hale. I can do just about anything that I set my mind to do. It definitely would not be hard to shock these girls into stepping the fuck back.

Hell, I can probably make this sorry case of girls transfer schools if I really wanted to. I am really persuasive, and really harsh when I want to be. Tanya will find that out soon enough and anyone else that attempts to get in the middle of the plans that I have made for Edward Cullen. I can be the best of your friends or simply the worst of your enemies. I am the sweetest bitch that you will ever meet in a lifetime.

This fact can be a good thing if I like you but if you are consistent with pushing my buttons then it is a very bad thing.

"I'd really appreciate it." He says, a sense of relief washing over him quickly. I sure do love the feeling of revenge in the morning.

"I know." I smile at him wickedly and there is a prolonged moment where Edward and I just stand there looking at each other. He is probably expecting me to go right over there and rip Tanya up out of that seat by her annoying little ponytail while everyone watches in awe, but I am not going to do that for him because Edward still hasn't given me what I want from him yet.

The last class bell rings and class has officially begun. This is when Edward finally realizes that I am not going to put forth my effort in helping him.

His face contorts into a scowl and I make a note to myself to piss him off more often. He is so fucking hot when he is upset. There is something about him that almost looks dangerous to me and it soaks the lace of my panties under my skirt.

"You know that I want you to make her leave and that is exactly why you aren't going to do it?" The irony should be thrown in jail because it is a fucking killer.

"Wow, you just know me so well Edward. Sometimes I think you can read minds..." I flash him the cutest little smile ever. "But if you really could read minds you'd hear all of the dirty thoughts that I have about you and you would probably just go wild with lust."

"Fuck." That is the last thing that I hear him say before he accepts his fate and stalks his way to the back of the classroom.

Edward has to spend the whole class period back there with Tanya. I just know that her company is not as thrilling as mine. There is no possible way for her to live up to me. She may be beautiful but she does not have the spunk nor the drive that I have.

By time the class ends, my mind is completely devoid of all thoughts concerning Tanya and Edward. It is now filled with Jasper Whitlock and the plans that I have for that lucky fellow.

I know for a fact that he will not be nearly as unreasonable as Edward. I also know that when Jasper comes back to school describing my abilities to Edward it will probably break his resolve into itty bitty pieces. Then we can get past the bullshit and get the fuck down to business. I'd be the only girl that ever succeeded in seducing Edward Cullen.

I'd be sky rocketed into popularity, I'd bury Tanya's name below the dirt that the worms live in, and I'd be the main bitch in control.

I enter the cafeteria with a distinct plan in my head.

Edward is the first person that I am able to spot. He is sitting at his table with a slight frown on his face. He meets my eyes and quickly looks away. I guess that is his way of telling me that he is pissed. I chuckle inwardly and sashay past his table. I see Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Carmen next. They are sitting at the "popular table" and they are all looking at me like they are trying to figure out where I am going to sit.

I would go sit with them just to see Tanya's reaction but I have a plan in mind.

I walk past their table as well and I scan the room for the boy I had been thinking about. Jasper is sitting at a table that is near the windows on the far right side of the cafeteria. All of the football players besides Edward are sitting at that table. Mike is sitting there too but I know that he is not a jock. He's just permitted to be apart of the group because he is associated with Jasper. There aren't any girls sitting at the table with them. I find that kind of backwards. Usually, the cheerleaders and the football players sit together.

When I pull up a chair, all of the conversation that had been going on prior to my arrival ceases. They all choose to focus their attention on me instead. This is exciting because I thrive off of the attention I can receive from the opposite sex. All six set of eyes take their own time undressing me with their wild imaginations.

"Well hello." A dark-haired guy says, smiling at me with the most boyish dimples I've ever seen. His build is burly. His body looks strong and muscular in a very attractive way. I allow myself to imagine that wrestling with him would be very fun. Especially since I am already positive that I would end up letting him pin me on purpose. "You sure know how to make an impression new girl."

"Emmett, her name is Rosalie." Mike takes his turn speaking on my behalf, sending a polite smile my way. I really hope that Carmen will stop being such a pansy and tell him how she really feels about him. He is nice and sweet. The two of them are practically perfect for each other. Nice, simple, sweet, and to the point. They can have a sexless relationship and live happily ever after for all I care.

"I try." I admit, half-hearted shrug following my display of nonchalance.

"Hell yeah, you do!" The burly boy exclaims, I like his liveliness. I think he's going to be added onto my worthy list next to Edward and Jasper. "About ninety percent of the girls in this room hate you because Eddie-boy's been giving you attention."

"And the other ten percent hate you because you're sexy." Mike adds in, his voice along with his demeanor reeking with something that seems a little too meek.

"Yeah, you're too goddamned sexy Rosalie." Jasper agrees, shaking his curly head as if he's trying to shake the thought of my sexiness out of his head.

I smile cooly and lean back in my chair. My attractiveness does not go unnoticed to this testosterone driven group of males. It seems like their eyes unconsciously follow all of my movements. I adore this kind of captivation. "They just hate me because they can not do what I do."

"And what's that?" Emmett asks in curiosity, something teasing is inside of his booming voice. There is no denying the fact that I am attracted to his looks and personality.

I lean towards him just a little, batting my eyelashes all cute like and I let a playful smile brighten up the contours of my expression. "Drive all of the boys crazy."

Emmett's contagious smile widens even more. I bet he would love for me to try and drive him crazy. I know for a fact that he would not be able to fight it.

"Maybe you should just give them lessons then Rosalie." His voice is playful. I appreciate his light-heart. His advice sounds reasonable however. The girls in this town definitely need to take some hints from me because they are all in very desperate need of help. "I hope Edward knows that he is one lucky motherfucker."

"He is actually playing hard to get right now." I admit in, for a second I wonder why I even released that bit of information. It is irrelevant because my plan is completely fool proof. I do not want to be viewed as desperate or weak. I want all of these boys to know that I can control them with any one of my assets.

Emmett laughs again. I try to understand what he finds funny. I imagine that he has pulled humor from the irony of the situation. Edward resisting me has to about the most absurd thing that Emmett's ears have ever been a witness to.

"Edward is an idiot." Emmett replies, but there is no contempt is his voice. He is only stating a funny fact. "Or maybe that dude is a fucking genius. It takes a lot of brain power to ignore your dick."

I enjoyed sitting with the jocks at lunch. They provided me with every ounce of attention that I deserved but I was not able to talk to Jasper the way I wanted to while they were around. The jocks are just too rowdy and straight-forward. When they were not complimenting me, they were trying to make me laugh at the expense of each other's egos.

When the lunch bell rings, my first priority is to find Jasper before class starts. We should be heading the same way since we have the same class. I keep my eyes open for him but that does not stop me from watching the other boys with interest. There are so many different types. My freaking sex drive goes into hyper-mode.

I find Jasper leaning against a locker that I assume belongs to him.

"What's up Rosalie?" He greets me with an earnest welcome. Something warm crashes into me from his smile and I realize just how calm and at ease that his simple acknowledgement has made me feel. When he looks down at me, I can tell that he is trying his best to keep his eyes on my eyes. Jasper is an ultimate southern gentleman, or at least that is what he tries to be. I know that there is a lust monster inside of him somewhere and I take it upon myself to find out just how deep it is buried.

"About that massage of yours..."

"You were serious?" A curly strand of blond hair falls into his face and over his eyes. I take my hand and gently push the hair away from his eyes. He smiles at me with appreciation but this smile does not bring me warmth like the other one did. This is an unsure smile. It is one of those smiles you give to people when you are in a situation that you do not want to be in.

I run my tongue over both of my lips and smile at the sweet taste of my strawberry lip gloss. "What's your favorite flavor Jasper?"

"Huh?" His brows furrow in confusion. I like how flustered he is around me. "You mean candy?"

I nod my head once, a sly little smirk is on my face. All boys either love cherry or strawberry.

"Well, I like strawberry I guess."

"What a coincidence. That is my favorite flavor too." I tilt my head to the side a little and peer up at him innocently. "What about that massage though? I want to give you one today after school."

I can easily tell that Jasper is confused about this situation that he has unknowingly found himself into. Usually the sex-crazed boys were the ones that propositioned the girls and usually the girls were annoyingly meek about getting together with the guy. What I am doing is all backwards to Jasper. He doesn't know if I am offering something extremely sexual or if I am being completely platonic. He doesn't want to ask me to clarify because of the simple fact that we barely know each other and he doesn't want to ruin my impression of him. If he isn't going to ask me I feel no reason to tell him that tonight will probably be the best night of his life

I don't want him to start over-thinking things like Edward. It is just sex for heaven's sake.

Jasper is still curious to accept my offer. He just does not know exactly what that offer consists of yet. It is definitely a win-win situation for him though. In his mind, either I want to suck his dick or I want to be his friend because I am still new here.

"I have football practice." He does not seem to be using this as an excuse. If he did not have to go to practice I think that he would have jumped on board immediately. There is still a slight bit of hesitance inside of him that I can detect.

"You act like you're going to be there all night." I push his shoulder playfully, my eyes are still content with focusing on his expressions. "I can meet you at your house when you are done."

"Look Rosalie." His gaze moves away from my own. Smoldering violet eyes are almost too intense to look into for a long period of time especially if the person is uneasy. I wait for him to say what he has to say. Although I really don't care what it is but I'm going to be polite and let him express himself. He unconsciously starts to tug at the end of his scraggly tendrils. This must be his equivalent to Edward's nose pinching. I must really be pushing him out of his element. "I don't really know what you're trying to propose to me."

"Then you'll just have to wait to find out won't you?" I reply promptly, chuckling inward at how intricate boy's attempted to be. In all actuality, they are among the simplest of creatures. There are really only two significant parts to their anatomy and that is the brain and the dick. "Come on we need to get to class before the late bell rings."

Edward is prompt to biology class I see. He is already sitting in his seat when Jasper and I arrive. He catches my eye when Jasper is not paying attention and mouths "Man eater". He is probably a little put out on the inside. Jasper is his close friend and now he'll be thinking about his close friend fucking the girl that he wants to fuck.

Today I let Jasper have his seat back beside Edward so I end up sitting next to Emmett. I totally hadn't even noticed him yesterday which is weird considering his size and cuteness. I guess I was just all too preoccupied with Edward. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to make up for it though. I want Emmett and I to become acquainted in as many ways as possible.

"Do you see all these girls inside of this room Rosalie?" He asks quietly, though his quiet voice is actually everyone else's normal voice. Today the teacher is actually here and he is no joke. She was writing a whole bunch of biology terms that I couldn't even dream of knowing. I would need to be-friend a geek and I needed to do that fast. I must have been dozing off in math class back in New York. No I was probably just too busy screwing around with the boys to pay attention.

I turn my attention onto Emmett and nod my head. I have a feeling that he is about to say something that is going to humor me.

"Well, they're probably plotting your death as we speak." He leans back, his chair touching the wall that is adjacent to our table. His eyes are light and carefree as he scans the room. I can feel the eyes of my watchers digging into every inch of my body but I still drink in this attention. I accept every form of acknowledgement. Good or bad. It is what keeps me going.

"Oh should I be frightened then?" I inquire, though the half of these girls don't even have the balls to try and obstruct my view.

Fear is a very distant emotion to me. Nobody has the power to make me succumb to it. I know that I've only felt that agonizing, bone trembling fear once in my life and I'd rather not remember that day. If I keep my sense of superiority in tact no one can ever harm me again. I will be the only one causing the hurt now.

Emmett shakes his dark head. The smile on his face as yet to be released. I wonder what he is so happy about. I hope that he is not one of those people who has to constantly wear a mask. Emmett deserves to be happy. "Nah, I got your back Rose. If I see them dragging your body across the parking lot Jasper and I will definitely avenge your murder."

"Thanks Emmett. That's good to know." I say, preparing to shift my tactics." So are you and Jasper really good friends?"

"Yeah, we're like best friends. Brothers actually." He clarifies with a certain pride. I can see that he cares a lot about Jasper just from that one statement. This should be interesting. I'm planning on using Jasper to get to Edward but I also want to take a detour and have some fun with Emmett. They are all closely acquainted. I wonder if that will change when i am done with them. They all don't have a clue that they are just pawns in my very elaborate chess game that i call life. "Jazz, and I have been through loads of shit together."

"Well." I say, my words are candy. I lace them purposely in loads of sweetness. I am trying to be cute. "Can I be your friend?"

Emmett know exactly what flirting is. He isn't so devastatingly unsure like Jasper,or stupidly opposed to it like Edward. He just takes the time to survey me. His eyes start at mines and roam down the rest of my body that he could see while we were both sitting down. I tilt my head to the side flirtatiously and smile when I see his lips twitch into an easy grin.

"Sure we can be friends. I have a feeling we're going to be really close."

Then that is simply that. After class ended Jasper and I traded cell phone numbers so that I could call him and get directions to his house. He said that he didn't live far from the school. In fact, he said that it was a walking distance from here. We said our goodbyes and I got Carmen so that I could get home and freshen up a bit.

**CONSPIRACY~~~~**

"So Jasper huh?" We are cruising very comfortably in the car, and then Carmen has to open her mouth and piss me off so perfectly. Her voice is just as suggestive as ever but her eyes are trying to avoid looking at me. She does not want to get intimidated. I wonder what gave her the nerve to question me anyway.

"So Mike huh?" I know that she likes Mike. Even Mike knows that she likes him. I bring his name up to simply be a bitch. I know that he is a sensitive subject and I like to hit people exactly where it hurts. Carmen needs to learn that she cannot fuck with me.

"What about him?" Her voice has swallowed itself. I can barely hear that she is talking to me. I note the careful way that she asks this. I can only imagine what she thinks I'll do with Mike.

"It would be beneficial for you to listen to my advice Carmen. I am starting to lose my patience with you." I keep my eyes forward on the road. It isn't just the fact that she wants to kiss Tanya's ass that upset me anymore. Now it is almost like the two of them are joining to conspire against me. It's not like any of the little plans that Tanya is coming up with will work to her advantage. She quite possibly picked the worst sidekick on the face of the earth. Carmen is relatively useless. "If I was you I'd stop trying to piss me off on purpose."

If Carmen wants to conspire with somebody it should have been me. I can get her way more things than Tanya can.

"Why?"

"Because when people piss me off I start to plot against them. The first thing I do is fuck their boyfriends." I am confident in all of my abilities. I can get a married man to leave his wife for me if I wanted. "And you know that I'm not bullshitting you. I'll make Mike forget your fucking name Carmen."

"Well, Mike is not even my boyfriend."

I feel a little smile spreading across my lips. "I fuck their crushes too."

When we get home it is around three something. Jasper gets out of practice at six o clock. That gives me a rough three hours to get myself ready. I already know what I am going to wear. It doesn't really matter what I have on anyway because if things go according to my plans it's just all going to come off of me All that really matters is that I wear my famous "Fuck me" heels. Those will get Jasper turned on at the first glance.

Three hours later, I am freshly showered with re-touched makeup and a sexy outfit. I actually had to do a little homework to kill a little bit more time.

At six-fifteen, Jasper texts me and lets me know that he has arrived at home. I was going to give him fifteen minutes to get settled in a little, but I got impatient and only ended up waiting ten before I left. I am anxious because I have a strong feeling that I am going to have a lot of fun with him tonight.

When I pulled into Jasper's driveway I almost expected a chauffeur to greet me and take my keys. It would have went with the scenario. The neighborhood that he lived in was desirably pretentious. I hadn't even known that Fork's was big enough to have houses like his. I am pleased to see that the driveway is void of any cars. That means that Jasper and I will not be getting disturbed by any parents tonight.

"Hey Rosalie." He says warmly. I can see through his exterior. He is still wondering what to expect from me tonight. He smiles before inviting me into a large foyer. There is a double staircase going up to the second floor and hallway passages on both of my sides. I find myself wanting to take a tour of the house because it really was great architecture. That is going to have to wait though. I have better plans for right now.

"What's up with the house? It's really impressive." I look at Jasper, eyebrows raised with my question. He seems to be unaware that his house is pretty much everyone's dream house. "Are your parents big time lawyers or something?"

"Doctor and interior designer." He replies, shrugging his shoulders as if none of it means much to him. I don't think that he is ungrateful. I just think that he is used to his lavish life by now. It probably doesn't even cross his mind anymore.

"I figured something like that. The doc makes the money and the interior designer spends the money decorating the house huh?"

"Here, let me show you the kitchen." He takes my hand within his and pulls me along the corridors. "It's the coolest spot in the house."

As we move through the huge living room and dining room I begin to doubt that the kitchen is the coolest room in this massive structure. What I really want to see is the way to his bedroom, but then we get into the kitchen and I see something extremely useful through the big pointless windows that makes up half of the kitchen wall.

"Isn't it cool?" Jasper beams. His mother must of made the blueprints for this house.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I'd love to have a house like this someday." I nod my head. I give him his props. "You know I have an idea."

"What's that Rosalie?" He looks at me curiously, though he doesn't seem to catch onto the fact that I am staring out of the windows at his Jacuzzi.

"Maybe I should give you your massage out there." I imply, cocking my head towards outside. It is cool out there but we'll be submerged in hot water so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Do you mean in the Jacuzzi?" His eyes go from blue to black in about a millisecond. The thought of me all slippery and wet probably does a lot of unmentionable things to his body.

My reply is with a simple nod.

"Did you bring a suit?" He knows that I did not bring a bathing suit. I don't even know why he fixed his mouth to ask me such an inane question.

"I don't need one" I look up with him, smoldering over the edge with lust. I am almost to where I want to be. All I need now is for Jasper to take me there.  
"Neither do you."

"Uh...I'm uh..you?" He can't even find the words to get out. I want to giggle but I am able to contain myself.

"Shhhh." I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. He isn't exactly nervous. I think that he is just very confused. "Now you know what I'm proposing Jasper. Come on. You'll love it."


End file.
